


You might like this

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [21]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: They spend the entirety of Emu's break discussing their travel and vacation plans; ones that'll be spent exploring more of all the things life has to offer.Together.
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538683
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	You might like this

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)

* * *

**"You might like this."**

* * *

Parad thinks he needs to make a list.

Nose buried deep in a travel magazine, Parad thumbs through the pages with interest; paying close attention to the popular attractions and its details. It's quite a surprise that there's so many hotspots in the Kantou region alone, with Tokyo, of course, being the most obvious one. Parad is a bit embarrassed now that he didn't venture out of the surrounding areas of Genm Co. or Seito Hospital all these years. The furthest he's been in the six years he was separated from Emu was to Akihabara and even then, he didn't pay much attention to the sights since he went there mostly for his games or arcade hopping.

"Huh, the sights in Kanazawa looks ridiculously good." Parad dog-ears the page, humming under his breath. "That's a definite yes."

Familiar arms suddenly wrap around his neck and Parad smiles as Emu nuzzles his cheek. Turning his head, Parad slots his mouth against Emu's and lightly growls when Emu parts his lips to deepen the kiss. Once they break apart, he nips the doctor's nose and cackles at the yelp Emu lets out— only to have his mirth cut short when Emu retaliates by biting his ear, causing Parad to let out his own yelp of surprise.

Before he has the chance to chase after him, Emu grabs his face to squish it and grins at the face Parad is making. Stealing another kiss, Emu then pulls away to round the bench by the hospital courtyard Parad is sitting on and settles beside him. Noticing the magazine in Parad's hands, Emu makes a curious sound as he points at it.

"It's rare for you to read a magazine," Emu comments, eyes thoughtful. "Much less about tourism."

Parad shrugs, sharing half of the magazine with Emu and the doctor takes it with a smile. "I know but I surprisingly got bored terrorising Genm so I went through the magazine rack in the hospital lobby."

While he can usually amuse himself on the days when there's no game disease patients or work at the ministry, Parad already finished all of his recent games and since Genm is on one of his 'divine' spiels again, well...Parad ended up trying to keep himself busy in the hospital lobby. The fact that a travel magazine of all things managed to keep his attention long enough until Emu is on his break is actually really surprising for him too.

"Why a travel magazine though?" Emu asks, burrowing into his side and tracing fingers across the glossy pages.

Wrapping an arm around Emu's shoulders, Parad brings them closer and rests their heads together. "I thought about what you said to me once; about broadening my horizon?"

Parad feels Emu nodding against him.

"Well, I thought travelling would be a good start as any." He taps a finger at the magazine. "Japan has really awesome places to visit and I'm kinda embarrassed that I only realised how cool our country is when I went through this."

"These are pretty cool," Emu agrees and lets out a considering hum. "I think it's a good idea; especially since you can teleport place to place. Still...the long distance teleport might be a bit taxing for you."

"It's good practice though." At a page about Nagano, he reaches out to stop Emu from turning it. "Ah, hold on. You might like this."

Emu makes an excited noise, leaning closer to read the description on the glossy page.

"Oh, wow that's so coo— wait." Emu blinks up at him in surprise. "Did you picked these places with me in mind?"

Brow rising, he gives Emu an incredulous look. "Of course, I did. You always do it for me whenever we go out anywhere—" Parad pauses when a thought that Emu might not want to come along crosses his mind. "Unless...you don't want to?"

"Of course I want to," Emu reassures, giving Parad's hand a squeeze. "I just thought that since this will be an experience for you to broaden your horizon, you'd prefer traveling on your own."

"Like hell." He leans down and lightly bumps their foreheads together. "There's no way I wanna go to these cool places without you, Emu."

Touched and looking a bit overwhelmed, Emu cups his jaw and pulls him in for a kiss; warm and languid. After they break apart, Emu smiles up at him. "Thank you, Parad."

"You're welcome," he quips before grimacing. "Although, I'm sorry if this is something that I should've asked you first though."

Emu chuckles and rest his head on Parad's shoulder.

"It's alright. It makes me really happy that I'm always included in your plans too." Pausing, the doctor glances up to give him a pointed look. "Even if some of them might be stupidly insane."

Memories of them free falling and flying flash through the bond, and Parad bursts out laughing.

"Emu, we found out that we can _fly_. How is that not awesome?"

Emu huffs with a pout. "Never said it wasn't. But did we have to discover that ability when we're falling off the Skytree?"

"But it was still fun~" he singsongs and sees Emu biting back a grin.

"...it was," Emu relents with a sigh. "Terrifying though."

Well...they _had_ been hundreds of feet in the air. Didn't help that Emu's transformation had been canceled midway at the time. Parad thinks he lost a few years of his life that day.

"Oh, definitely." Then because he's an adrenaline junkie, Parad grins down at Emu with a raised brow. "Wanna do it again?"

Emu makes a show of considering his offer before he mirrors Parad's grin. "Maybe on my next day off?"

"It's a date," he says, swooping down to steal a kiss.

Laughing at his antics, Emu returns the kiss before pulling back to tap the forgotten magazine on their laps. "Speaking of dates, what do you think about this place here?"

Parad leans down and nods. "Yeah, that looks pretty good. Since you can teleport now too, we don't have to worry about traveling money if the distance is too far."

"I'm still not as good as you though," Emu points out, concerned.

"That's 'cause I had years of practice. You'll get used to it," Parad reassures. "And besides, since we'll be together, joint teleportation will be easy."

Emu smiles. "That's true."

In the end, they spend the entirety of Emu's break discussing their travel and vacation plans; ones that'll be spent exploring more of all the things life has to offer.

Together.


End file.
